


Bokuto's Birthday Bliss

by Misaki_0415



Series: Days of Bliss: Eternity [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 20/9, Bokuaka-Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, I love these adorable baebies so much, I melted in uwus writing this QAQ, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Mega fluff UwU, Post-Time Skip, happy birthday bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415
Summary: To my beloved Kou,Happy Birthday <3-Keiji(Update: There's a surprise on the second chapter!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Days of Bliss: Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TofuRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuRamen/gifts).



\----------------------------------------------

A gust of autumn breeze waltzed in the room through the open window along with the vivid sunlight. An owl flaps its wings and lands on the bedside table, gaping at the sleeping figure. It cocked its head and inched towards the man.

_Peck peck peck_ _—_

“Ow ow ow!” Bokuto’s eyes fluttered open and sat up groggily. He blinked his eyes a few times and the surroundings slowly came into focus. The owl stopped pecking him when it noticed he was awake. Bokuto looked around the room. The warmth of Akaashi lingered on his arms, yet he could hear that he was the only one in the house. The owl tugged on the sheets, causing Bokuto to turn his attention to the owl again.

“Why is there an owl—” Bokuto’s eyes fell on the tag tied to the owl’s leg.

_Happy Birthday, Bokuto san. I should be at work by the time you’re awake. Sorry._

“But....” Bokuto mumbled as he stared at the owl. The owl moved closer to Bokuto and nuzzled his chest with a soft, low hoot. Bokuto petted him with a distant look in his eyes. Akaashi was supposed to have his day off today, but maybe something urgent came up... Bokuto was sure that Akaashi would never leave alone without telling him beforehand unless it was an emergency. Yet, he couldn’t help but allow tears of loneliness to fall down and dampen the mattress.

“Ngh......” 

Udai chuckled in amusement as he passed by Akaashi’s desk with a cup of coffee in hand. Akaashi had his usual poker face yet his brow was slightly furrowed as he groaned, his fingers still tapping furiously on the keyboard. He barely blinked as he stared at his screen, not even glancing at the keyboard. Words continuously poured out at a constant speed until the document started to lag and the screen blackened, as if pleading Akaashi to slow down.

“Woah woah woah, calm down, Akaashi. I know you’re irritated to work on your day off, but there’s no need to take it out on the poor keyboard.” Udai flinched as Akaashi pounded on his desk with annoyance scribbled all over his face. Akaashi glanced at Udai and sighed, his eyes clearly screaming ‘you have absolutely no idea’ at him.

“Take a coffee break.” Udai set the cup on Akaashi’s desk. Although he had intended to drink it himself, he felt like Akaashi needed a coffee break more than he did.

“Thanks.” Akaashi nodded slightly and took a sip of the coffee. He averted his gaze and stared at the clock absentmindedly as the computer frantically rebooted. 

“Hmm...Are you in a rush? Did you have any plans for today?” Udai plopped down on a nearby chair and asked him.

“Yes. I was supposed to celebrate Bokuto’s birthday with him today.” Akaashi muttered. He had written out an extremely detailed plan for today weeks ago, yet he had to return to the company due to the sudden adjustment of a deadline. Had he predicted this, he would have finished the articles as early as possible. He fiddled with his fingers as he tapped his foot impatiently; his fingers flew to the keyboard as soon as the computer screen lit up.

“Ah....Just...don’t lash out your irritation on the keyboard.” Udai patted Akaashi on the back, who gave him a weak smile in return, before returning to his own desk.

“Ahhh....I miss Akaashi...” Bokuto sighed as he played with the owl. The owl nudged him and hooted. 

“Do you want a name? Hmm...What should I call you?” Bokuto stared into the owl’s eyes. They both cocked their head in unison.

“Hm...I’ll call you....Kei. Short for Keiji. Do you like your name?” Bokuto smiled as Kei hooted happily.

_Ding dong~_

“Hoot hoot!” Kei flew out the room and landed on the table in the living room, hooting at the door. Bokuto followed him and opened the door, and the living room was instantly filled with lively chattering.

“Bokuto san!” A small figure with unruly neon-orange hair jumped up and waved in his face. Two familiar figures stood behind him; one peeked out and grinned slyly, his messy bed head sticking out like a sore thumb while the other stood beside him with a game console in his hand.

“Hinata!” Bokuto ruffled his hair, his smile widening.

“Happy birthday, you horned owl bastard!” Kuroo slipped in as he nudged Bokuto jokingly. 

“Ow ow ow!” Kuroo yelped as Kei flew over and pecked his head continuously. “Bokuto, why is there an owl in here?! And why is it pecking me?!”

“Maybe it’s because you look like a rooster.” Kenma mumbled as he went in the house, closing the door behind him. “Where’s Akaashi?”

“Oh yeah, Bokuto san, where’s Akaashi?” Hinata looked around the living room.

“A-Ah, he’s at work now. I think there was an emergency.” Bokuto bit his lip as he tried to force a smile.

“Cheer up! We’ll kill some time for you~” Kuroo looked over to Kenma, who then whipped out some board games from his backpack.

“Who wants to play monopoly?”

...

Hours passed, and after they had played numerous rounds, Bokuto yawned and stretched.

“Tired already?” Kuroo blinked in disbelief.

“Aaa....no, I’m just used to taking a nap around this time.” Bokuto rubbed his eyes.

“Awhh...” Hinata pouted. “Should we leave then? You should take a nap if you’re really sleepy.”

“Maybe I’ll do that....sorry you had to come all the way here.” Bokuto wasn’t actually that sleepy, but he wanted to be alone for a bit. Of course he enjoyed being with his friends. Yet Akaashi’s absence left a pang of emptiness in his heart; and smiling wore him out with every passing second.

“Nah, we had fun. Just make sure you don’t cry because your Akaashi isn’t here, okay?” Kuroo gave him a pat on the back as he made his way out with Kenma and Hinata.

“I won’t!” Bokuto laughed and closed the door. 

But as soon as his hand left the knob, he slumped to the floor with his back leaning on the door. He curled up and hugged his legs tightly. He knew he couldn’t be selfish—and that Akaashi surely didn’t want this. Yet he couldn’t help it—he was so, _so_ lonely. His body trembled as tears spilled from his luminous golden eyes, pleading for Akaashi’s warmth and embrace. Kei landed by his foot and pecked his leg softly. He flapped his wings and hooted sadly as he snuggled against Bokuto.

Bokuto sniffled and petted Kei. He picked himself off the floor and held out his arm, where Kei eagerly flew up and landed, careful not to claw Bokuto. They headed for the bedroom and Kei flew to his bedside table as Bokuto flung himself on the bed. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier as he drifted off to sleep accompanied with soft hoots...

...

“Done!” Akaashi jumped up and started shoving his stuff in his bag. Udai peeked out from behind his computer and glanced at the clock.

“How? It’s only five o’clock—”

“Please don’t remind me that I spent five hours on this. I am utterly ashamed of myself.” Akaashi interrupted him as he rushed to the door and slipped out.

“I—he does know it normally takes half a day for other editors to finish, right?” Udai shook his head as he sighed and continued on his unfinished work.

_Bokuto san....Bokuto san...Please...wait for a bit longer..._

Akaashi rushed home and only slowed down when he reached his doorstep. He panted and gasped for air as he fumbled with his keys and stumbled into the house when he finally unlocked the door. 

The living room was dim and the chilly air made him shudder. He tiptoed towards the bedroom. The door creaked as he slipped in; Kei glanced at him and flapped his wings as soon as he saw Akaashi, hooting gently and gestured at Bokuto, who was curled up in the sheets.

Akaashi slipped under the covers, finally getting a better look at Bokuto’s face: Bokuto’s mouth was slightly open, taking steady breaths; his cheeks were a slight shade of rosy red, and his eyes were a bit puffy. His brow was furrowed, and when he closed his mouth, his lips formed a slight frown.

“Bokuto san...” Akaashi whispered gently into the hushed surroundings.

“Akaashi...” Bokuto mumbled as lonely tears crept out and streamed down his cheeks. Akaashi wiped his tears away gently and kissed him on the forehead. It was a light kiss, barely grazing his forehead; it felt like an autumn leaf dancing along the breeze until it landed on the meadows, kissing the grassy field gently; or the ivory pappi fluttering into Mother Nature’s embrace as a soft gust of wind tore them away from their seeds. He stroked his hair lovingly and watched quietly as Bokuto stirred. Bokuto’s eyes fluttered open, and soon the hazy vision of the slender build came into sight.

“Akaashi...I wish you were by my side just like you are right now in my dreams...” Bokuto whimpered as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Akaashi, who had a puzzled look on his face.

“....? Bokuto san, I...I don’t think you’re dreaming...”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, now fully awake. He squeezed Akaashi’s forearms gently and ran his fingers over his collarbones. This—This _was not_ a dream.

“A-Akaashi!” Bokuto hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck, resting his head on his chest, allowing the familiar thumps of Akaashi’s heartbeats to drown his mind in serenity. 

_Akaashi...I missed you._

Akaashi glanced at him. He was in total confusion; nonetheless he wrapped his arms around Bokuto in response, patting his back comfortingly. He sighed. He was slightly displeased at the fact he wasn’t sure what made him sad—although he had a hunch. Sometimes he wondered if he had let Bokuto rely on him too much—he remembered there was a time when he had to stay at the company overnight for work, yet Bokuto was in a sea of tears when he came back. It was as if he couldn’t live without him—Akaashi wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Of course, the fact that Bokuto loved him so much he couldn’t bear to be a second away from him made him happy, but...this was life we’re talking about. Anything...could happen.

Accidents, separation...and every single breathing soul’s finishing line.

Death.

It was unavoidable, and yet it was an unacceptable reason to get separated. Unacceptable but it was the nature of life; and who is he to oppose to such a rule?

Bokuto, despite his child-like personality, surely was also aware of that; which is probably why he wanted to spend every second he had with Akaashi. No one knew how much time they had left to spend with their loved ones—the only thing they could do was to spend as much time as they could. 

_I wish we could grow old together and die together; if death was unavoidable, at least we wouldn’t have to go through the slightest bit of pain of losing a loved one._

The same thought ran through their mind. But that was something to be concerned about far, far away in the future. Not now, at least.

“I’ll cook dinner. Do you want to help, Bokuto san?”

...

Bokuto’s eyes glinted happily as he watched Akaashi put on his apron with swift movements. Akaashi barely offered to let him in the kitchen while he was cooking, so he was barely able to contain his excitement.

“What can I do to help, Akaashi?”

“You can watch quietly first; I’ll let you know when I need a helping hand.”

Bokuto watched quietly as Akaashi took out an electric griddle and a set of metal tongs. His eyes widened as Akaashi took out a plate of sliced meat and a few other ingredients from the refrigerator. 

“....Are we having yakiniku for dinner tonight?” Bokuto asked while lowering his voice. Akaashi turned to look at him with a soft smile on his lips before turning back to the griddle. He stared at Akaashi, who was moving around as he waited for the griddle to preheat. Akaashi prepared the rice before placing it in the rice cooker—he had done it so many times it's almost second nature to him: measure, rinse, add water, close the lid. He pressed a few buttons and soon turned back to the kitchen counter, and with a knife in his hand, he sliced the vegetables in perfect slices—soon all the ingredients he had taken out were all sliced or chopped up, and all that’s left is to cook it.

“Ah, the griddle finished preheating. Bokuto san, can you keep an eye on the meat? Tell me when I should flip it over; your senses are a lot sharper when it comes to meat.” Akaashi said as he placed the meat on the gribble. Bokuto nodded and walked closer to Akaashi. All he could think of was Akaashi’s cologne and the concentrated look on his face. He moved in closer, quietly, and—

“Kou?”

Akaashi blurted out in surprise. He had been so used to calling him ‘Bokuto san’ he rarely used his pet name to address him. Bokuto embraced him from behind and rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder, slipping his arms into the gap the apron and Akaashi’s shirt had left. Akaashi’s eyes were fixed on the meat and had an unfazed look on his face, yet Bokuto had a mischievous look in his eyes as his left hand tightened its grip on Akaashi’s waist, the other crept up to his chest.

“Akaashi, your heart is beating really fast...Your cologne has a sweet fragrance too...” Bokuto mumbled as he felt Akaashi’s heart pounding on his chest.

“B-Bokuto san, the meat...”

“My eyes are on the meat. Just concentrate on what you were doing.”

Akaashi blinked a few times. How could he concentrate? He was far from concentrated; it was impossible to keep his mind off Bokuto when he did this. Nonetheless, he tried his best to keep his composure.

“Flip it.”

Akaashi flipped the meat upon hearing Bokuto’s signal. The meat sizzled and the aroma of grilled meat flitted about in the kitchen. After it was done, Akaashi carefully served it on a big plate, which he had already poured sauce on before preheating the griddle.

“Bokuto san, please take this out to the dining table.”

“Okay~” Bokuto hummed as he took the plate out. As soon as he left the kitchen, Akaashi weakly supported himself with his head in his hands and his elbows on the kitchen counter. He allowed the shade of rosy pink blush to step out of the shadows as they spread like the plague on his cheeks. He took a few breaths to calm himself down before he whipped the vegetables up in no time, serving them on the dishes he had set on the counter.

“Akaashi, is there anything else I can do?”

“Yes. Take these plates out and set the table too please.”

“Okay~!” 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto slipped out of the kitchen with plates in hand. He knew that Bokuto would rather help him out instead of letting him do everything. 

_He’s weird in a way...but that’s one thing I love about him._

Akaashi smiled softly before serving the rice, making sure he had added an extra portion to Bokuto’s bowl.

...

“Aaaa...As I thought, Akaashi’s cooking is the best!” Bokuto grinned widely as he dug in. Akaashi peered at his face. He thought Bokuto would have whined about Akaashi choosing work over his birthday, but...perhaps he’s become more sensible?

”Bokuto san, I’m really sorry. Something urgent came up so I had to return to the company even though it was my day off...”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad I got to spend time with you, even if it’s just for a little bit.”  
  


“I had such a detailed plan too...I was planning to bring you to the restaurant you liked—”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto interrupted him. “It’s fine. Really! All I want is you. As long as you’re with me, anything is fine.”

Akaashi’s hand stop moving. He blinked a few times before a soft chuckle slipped out. Of course. That’s definitely something Bokuto would say—and it gave Akaashi a daring idea. 

_...It’s okay. Don’t think about the consequences. If I do, I’ll just regret it before I even give it a try._

...

Akaashi shuffled in the sheets stiffly. His heart was racing at an insane speed; he could practically hear his heartbeats echoing in the dimly lit room. The splashing of the shower seemed to build the tension in the room; even time seemed to have slowed down. Akaashi clenched his fists. He could feel his cheeks burning, and he was sure the scarlet red blush would be visible despite the tenebrous surroundings. 

_Ah...he’s taking longer than usual...or is it just my imagination?_

Akaashi held his breath as the splashing gradually died down. He heard the creaking of the bathroom door and footsteps that were headed for the bedroom. Kei hooted softly as he quietly stared at Akaashi, seemingly enjoying this. The bedroom door creaked open, allowing warm hues of amber creep into the room. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he stepped into the room and took in the view.

Akaashi was sitting on the bed, which was decorated with rose petals scattered over the mattress, with flushed cheeks, the sheets covering him yet his upper body was exposed to the night air. The sapphire moonlight shone upon his bare shoulders, highlighting his collarbones; his cerulean blue eyes seemed to glow in the shadows, and the silhouette of his bangs on his face appeared to be sharper than usual. They remained motionless for approximately 3.6 seconds before Bokuto’s cheeks burned hues of pink.

“K-Kou...”

Akaashi was so embarrassed he could barely think straight; and that was the only word he could splutter—the only word in his mind.

_Kou._

The pet name he gave Bokuto, the name of his lover, the name of an important part of him. He thought he would be fine on his own—not needing anyone else. He thought he could take care of his own problems and burdens, all the stress he shouldered himself with. No one could handle his problems, no one but he himself.

Or so he thought.

Yet he couldn’t take it—it was unbearable. He had thrashed the walls and punched his pillow at night as he broke down, screaming and crying. The pressure he gave himself weigh ed on him—surely no one would want to deal with that.

Except for him.

Bokuto was always there to make sure Akaashi wasn’t overthinking, or pressuring himself more than he needed to. He felt so serene wrapped in those strong arms of his; and so safe in his warm embrace. All his worries and stress would simply slip away and dissolve into absolutely nothingness as long as he was with him. It was...something that can’t be explained. Indescribable. Special.

Love.

Warmth.

Affection.

Devotion.

“Come here, Kou.” Akaashi patted the empty space next to him. He knew exactly what he was doing—and he knew exactly why too.

_I love him. More than I thought or knew._

_I’m so hopeless when it comes to you, Kou._

“Keiji—” Bokuto practically rushed to the bed and flung himself on the mattress, holding his arms out as he wrapped Akaashi in a tight embrace. He nuzzled Akaashi’s bare chest, and felt Akaashi’s body shudder as he dropped tender kisses on his collarbones. He smiled softly and gazed into his newburg green eyes—sometimes blue at a different angle. A mesmerizing colour. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, brushing away his inky bangs, further exposing his eyes to the alluring moonlight. 

“Keiji, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Yes. You remind me at least five times a day.”

“Hmm. Five times isn’t really enough—” Bokuto placed his forehead against Akaashi’s, drowning Akaashi’s reflection in his luminous golden eyes, which were dancing mischievously in the dim surroundings. Bewitching—he had lost himself in those unfazed eyes and his poker face countless times, and had lost himself even more in his soft smiles as his eyes were filled with affection. Akaashi barely smiled, yet it was as if he was always smiling when they were alone. Perhaps it was his imagination, or perhaps it was just because his lips were always slightly curled upwards—but there was always a tender look in his eyes. One that demanded to spoil him with affection.

“Kou, are you just going to stare at me?”

“I can’t help it. You’re captivating.”

“A big word for someone concerned about how to spell ‘concern’—” Akaashi pulled him in and kissed him on the lips softly. The man he loves so much—despite his loud, cheerful personality, the exact opposite of his, it was as if he could chase away any gloomy cloud and replace it with vivid sunlight, and even he could hardly put on his usual expressionless face without breaking into a soft smile when Bokuto was around. 

_Roses are red, violets are blue..._

_How blissful I am to be next to you._

A soft, gentle kiss; a kiss that reminded him of the starry skies, similar to the ones they had gazed at together as Bokuto snuggled close to Akaashi, both listening to the rustling of the grassy field they were lying on, the breeze grazing their cheeks as they turned to each other and exchanged a soft smile. A kiss that reminded him of a downpour months ago; they were standing under an awning, waiting for the rain to die down. He was wrapped up in Bokuto’s strong arms, arms that wrapped around him protectively. A strong gust of wind rushed towards them, sending a shower of raindrops their way. Bokuto’s grip on him tightened, trying to shelter him from the rain. Akaashi had his arms on Bokuto’s back, and he could feel the cold sensation as water soaked through Bokuto’s shirt. He himself was a little soaked too, but Bokuto’s warmth stopped his body from trembling. The splashing of the rain was deafening, yet he could barely hear it as he looked up and pressed his lips against his lover’s. The warm sensation stuck out like a sore thumb, and even the rain seemed to feel awkward to stay. A soft smile danced on both of their lips as they pulled apart, taking shallow breaths, allowing the gloomy downpour to melt away and be replaced with a warm, shade of sunlight.

“Kou...”

“Keiji...I really am...”

_Hopeless without you._

“Me too, Kou. Me too.”

It wasn’t spoken out loud, yet they both knew how much they love and need each other. Bokuto buried his face in Akaashi’s chest and let the sound of his heartbeats lull him to sleep. He felt a soft sensation on his forehead, yet he was too comfy and sleepy to open his eyes. He mumbled a confession for Akaashi in a whispery voice, gradually drifting off to sleep, to a dream where they would be immortal, and ‘eternity’ would exist. 

A dream where the bliss they share would never reach an end.

Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s forehead again, the affection in his eyes nearly visible to the naked eye. He closed his eyes with a contented smile on his face, stroking Bokuto’s tousled hair lovingly as he proceeded to join Bokuto in his dreams. It was their dream—their world, it belonged to them. The only place they could oppose to the nature of life. The only place...where everything could go on forever...

_I love you—far more divine than any goddess high up in the Heavens, more alluring than any starry sky sighted, and a sight for sore eyes. Eyes that belonged to me. When everything falls down, you’d be the one I’d hold in my arms until the very last second, until my very last heartbeat. My adorable, precious owl._

_I love you, Kou._

\----------------------------------------------


	2. Happy Birthday, Kou(art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU Here's a little something I drew for his birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading until the very end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it; I really love how adorable these two are QAQQQ  
> Your support is greatly appreciated and means everything to me! It would be my utmost honour if this was to your liking and caught your interest (genuinely elated UwU)  
> And again, thank you so so much! <3 (I know you're reading this as well TofuRamen I hope you liked it >w< :D)


End file.
